Opposites attract
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is my lithan (lily and Ethan) fanfic This fanfic is based around lily and Ethan's relationship and how they get together please review and let me know if I should continue:)
1. tention

I have been asked to do a lithan fanfic, so please review and let me know if I should continue:)

I think lily and Ethan would be a perfect couple and if you are on twitter please tweet #bringbacknickjordan

There are 2 doctors that would be perfect together, lily and Ethan.

Lily is bossy, rude and controlling while Ethan is kind, caring and polite but they do say that opposites attract.

Lily and Ethan would always get a warm fuzzy feeling when they were around each other, which they had always tried to ignore until now, the 18th of May when Ethan finally gave in and asked lily out.

Ethan and lily were in the staffroom, it was empty except from them which made the tension between them unbearable.

"Lily" said Ethan

"Ethan" said lily at the same time

They both laughed before Ethan spoke

"Listen, do you want to, I don't know maybe go out sometime?" said Ethan who was clearly nerves

Lily just looked into her locker not wanting to show Ethan the smile that had crept onto her face.

"Its ok" said Ethan realizing how stupid he had been "I shouldn't have asked"

"Sure, I would love to" said lily smiling before Ethan had completely finished

Ethan smiled and realized that he had finally done what he had been waiting to do for months

"What about now?" said Ethan

"Sure" said lily

Lily and Ethan left side by side which made the rest of the ED staff wonder where they were going, especially Caleb, Ethan's jealous brother who had been trying but failing to pull lily for months not that he would admit it.

"So where do you want to go?" said Ethan as him and lily got into Ethan's car

"I don't know, what do you think?" said lily

"No your choice" said Ethan

"Em what about, back to mine?" said lily trying not to sound despite "I have a couple of bottles of wine"

"Sure" said Ethan

Ethan already knew where lily's house was because somehow Caleb did and he had been going on about lily for the last month or so but Ethan would never let him know that he had a crush on her too.

Lily got her keys out and opened the door.

1 hour and 2 bottles of wine later Ethan and lily were sitting on lily's sofa drunk and laughing which was unusual for lily.

"You know that you're nothing like your brother" said lily who was still laughing

"You don't know how much of a compliment that is" said Ethan smiling

"Oh believe me I do" said lily "he is always flirting around me and asking me out, I don't think he gets the message"

"Yea, that's cal" said Ethan

Lily smiled and found her and Ethan's lips meeting


	2. The morning after the night before

**I love reading your reviews so please keep leaving them and also please PM me if you have any idea of where you want this story to go****J**

Ethan was the first to pull away from the kiss which was a surprise to lily.

"Are you ok" said lily

"Yes, it's just, are you sure about Caleb?" said Ethan

When those words came out of ethan's mouth lily looked at the ground as she thought that she had got the message about not liking Caleb through to Ethan but she hadn't, but it was even a surprise to Ethan when he realised what he had said.

"If Caleb was the last person in the world and probably not even then" said lily smiling slightly

Ethan smiled back and he and lily shared another kiss.

**9 hours later**

It was 7 o'clock and Ethan and lily's shift starts at 8 but neither of them had any intention of moving from the warm bed that they shared.

Lily was the first to wake up and was shocked to see Ethan lying beside her, even though she had invited him back she had just expected to share a friendly drink but they had been drunk and lily didn't even remember kissing Ethan.

When Ethan woke up he smiled at lily who was lying awake looking up at the celling, lily suddenly looked around and smiled back at Ethan.

"We better get ready" said lily

Lily and Ethan got ready and we out of lily's house with 15 minutes to spare, Ethan drove to the ED in his car and lily drove to the ED in her car.

When they arrived they parked their cars beside each other so that they could see each other once more before they started there long shift at the ED.

"Good night?" said lily to Ethan as if she was making general conversation

"Very" said Ethan smiling and walking into the ED

Zoe rolled her eyes when she saw this, zoe was an expert when it came to relationships and detecting who's seeing each other and for zoe this was number one at the top of the not to do list, walking in together, this was one thing that zoe would never do even when everyone found out about her relationship with nick they still wouldn't walk in together.

Zoe followed Ethan and lily to the staffroom and walked in making sure that only the 3 of them were in the room.

"A bit of advice" said Zoe "try and keep your personal and professional lives as far away from each other as possible"

Ethan and lily looked at each other as zoe walked out of the staffroom, they knew that at the minute she was right as Caleb would go on a rampage if he ever found out about them but at the same time they couldn't keep it a secret forever, or could they?


	3. fight!

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I am not really sure where to take this story so please PM me****J**

Zoe walked out of her office, it had been a busy day and Connie wasn't exactly helping with matters, Zoe walked to reception where Caleb, noel and louse were talking about another one of caleb's attempts to pull lily.

"Right I have a plan" said Caleb looking between Louise and noel

"Probably going to fail like all the others" said noel looking at louise who just nooded

"Yes, she isn't into you" said louise who was sorting through some paperwork

"Oh she is" said Caleb "I can tell"

Caleb stopped when he saw that Zoe was at the desk signing off some forms that Louise had given her.

"one you should be working not gossiping about which girl you are trying to pull, and two I would be more concerned that lily isn't into you but likes your bother instead" said zoe

Zoe walked away and caleb's mouth was wide open which noel and Louise just laughed at.

"Right" said Caleb who walked away like he was going to get on with some work

Noel and Louise knew fine rightly that Caleb wasn't even going to look at a patient, he was going to look for Ethan and once he finds him they knew that it would be a fight that no one would like to miss.

"Ethan" said Caleb walking into the staffroom

Louise and noel stopped at the door when they saw lily and Ethan up against the lockers kissing, they could see that calebs face was now bright red with anger.

Zoe walked in knowing that now she had told Caleb about Ethan and lily's interest in each other he was going to go absolutely mad.


	4. slap

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I am not really sure where to take this story so please PM me****J**

Lily stepped out of the way and watched as Ethan and Caleb started having a fight in the middle of the staffroom, Zoe watched as noel and Louise were cheering, both for Ethan as they were fed up of caleb's moaning.

"For god sake" said Zoe to them "am I the only mature person in this room?"

Louise and noel smiled at each other realising how immature they were being but they didn't expect zoe to step between Caleb and Ethan who instantly stopped there fighting, only Caleb was more angry than he had ever been before and he aimed for Ethan only his punch was right headed for zoe who ducked so that it wouldn't hit her, max ran in when he saw this.

"Right" he shouted

He separated Ethan and Caleb and put his hand down to help Zoe up.

"You ok" said max

"Yea, fine" said Zoe who didn't want to make a big deal out of it but max had other ideas

Tess and Charlie came in and at that moment max lost it with Caleb and punched him, caleb fell to the ground and got back up to punch max when Charlie stopped them both, saving them from another fight.

Everyone exited the room realising that the fight was over, but Tess, Charlie, Caleb, max and zoe stayed as they had something's to sort out with Caleb.

"Will you have a look at this for me?" said Caleb to Zoe pointing to the blood on his face

Max laughed at caleb's failed attempt when Zoe slapped him.


	5. help!

This is just to say that I am out of ideas for this fanfic and I need help so please, if you have any ideas at all even if you don't think that they are that great just send them to me via…

A review

PM me

Via twitter ( claireeaford)

Thank youJ


	6. katie

**Don't have allot of time so this is just going to be a short update but please R&R anyway****J****  
****Special thanks to ****ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol****and a guest who have helped me allot with this story****J**

Zoe walked away and max followed but not before he had laughed at Caleb

"Just a tip" said max smiling and laughing "don't try to slap your boss"

Caleb gave max a dirty look before walking off but near bumping into Ethan, he put his face as close to Ethan's as possible before saying the words that he had been tempted to say since he first arrived at holby.

"I don't want anything to with you again" said Caleb to Ethan "the only thing I want us to talk about is patient's and after that I don't gave a dam, and I don't want to see you and lily all loved up, it makes me sick"

"The first 2 I can do" said Ethan smiling at Caleb as he edged away from him "but the last one I am not sure, she was all over me last night"

Caleb went into punch Ethan when they heard lily around the corner, she was laughing and seemed to be happy.

Ethan and Caleb saw lily smile like they had never seen her smile before as she lifted a little girl who must have been about 3 into her arms, she kissed the girls head before walking to the ED entrance with the little girl rested against her side, she saw Ethan and Caleb.

Caleb walked inside as he knew that he couldn't bare seeing lily and his little brother all over each other again.

"Who is this little beauty" said Ethan smiling at the girl

"Ethan, I haven't been entirely honest with you" said lily

Ethan's face sank as he had already fallen for lily but thought that she was going to tell him that last night was a mistake.

"This is Katie, my daughter" said lily looking down

Ethan just smiled as he didn't care than lily had a daughter and thought that she would be stupid to think that just because of katie he wouldn't want to be with her.

"Hello Katie" said Ethan as he took Katie from her mother's arms

Ethan secretly loved kids

"You don't mind" said lily smiling

"Of course I don't" said Ethan smiling

Lily took Katie from Ethan and smiled as Katie seemed to like him, she and Ethan walked side by side into the ED with Katie.


	7. shocked

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have 10 unfinished fanfics so it is hard updating them all and because of that this is only a short chapter but enjoy and please R&R****J**

Lily walked into the ED and up to reception where noel and Louise were filling in some paperwork as it was quite quiet.

"And who is this" said noel smiling at Katie

Louise looked up too and her and noel both thought that this was just a patients daughter that lily had to look after.

"I never knew you were maternal" said Louise who was stating what everybody thought

"Well I have to be" said lily smiling

Noel and Louise looked at each other and then turned around raising their eyebrows at both Ethan and lily.

"Katie's lily's daughter" said Ethan who knew that not only noel and Louise would be confused by this

"Daughter" said Louise and noel at the same time

"Yes daughter" said lily looking at Katie and smiling

"Tell zoe we will be in the staffroom if this place gets busy" said Ethan to noel as he knew that him, lily and Katie needed some along time.

Lily, Ethan and Katie walked into the staffroom, they were glad that it was not only empty but quiet which was good as they wanted to let Katie go to sleep.

Once Katie had drifted off lily turned and looked at Ethan who was smiling while looking at Katie sleeping.

"What" said Ethan as she realised that lily was staring at him

"She really likes you" said lily

"I know" said Ethan smiling "Is that a problem?"

"No" said lily "but you might see it as a problem"

"What do you mean?" said Ethan

"Her father" said lily as if it was obvious

"Why would I care" said Ethan

"It's Caleb" said lily in almost a whisper

**Sorry this is such a cliffhanger!**


	8. maturnal

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have 10 unfinished fanfic so it is hard updating them all and because of that this is only a short chapter but enjoy and please R&R****J**

"What" said Ethan whose mouth hung open in shock

"Sorry I should have told you but I thought Caleb told you and then you 2 looked so happy" said lily who was trying to get her point across quickly before Ethan interrupted her

"Caleb knew?" said Ethan who could hardly speak

"Yes" said lily very slowly

Ethan got up and left

"Ethan" called lily after him

"I need some time to think" said Ethan walking out of the staffroom

Zoe saw him leave so she walked into the staffroom to see if lily was ok, she was quickly followed by noel, louise,tess and Charlie.

"Lily are you ok?" said Zoe

Noel, Louise, Tess and Charlie were standing behind zoe and they had told zoe all about lily's daughter, that was the whole reason for zoe standing outside the staffroom door as she knew that something wasn't quite right and when it came too relationships she was the person who had alot of experience which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"I need to talk to him" said lily shaking her head

Zoe looked down and smiled at Katie who was sitting on her mother's lap, she was now wide awake after hearing all the commotion.

"Give her too me and you can go and see Ethan" said Zoe putting her arms out

"Are you sure?" said lily holding her daughter

"I am not going to break her" said Zoe smiling

Lily smiled and handed Katie to Zoe, Katie instantly took a liking to Zoe and stayed in her arms watching lily go off.

"She likes you" said Charlie to Zoe

"Well what can I say" said Zoe smiling

"Never took you as the maternal type" said noel smiling

"I am" said Zoe to everybody's surprise

"You don't have any kids?" said noel

"Long story" said Zoe as she walked outside to find lily looking worried while staring at Ethan and Caleb who were now face to face.


	9. dinner

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my zax fanfic's are more popular and there has been a lot of demand for them and I have also had a lot of people saying that they liked the zoe mention in the last chapter so I am going to do more of them, please R&R****J**

"What kind of father are you" said Ethan to Caleb

"It's lily's kid" said Caleb back

Zoe stepped between them before another fight broke out

"Caleb, my office" demanded Zoe "Ethan, go with lily"

Zoe handed Katie back to lily and smiled, and then she turned around and saw a lot of the staff's eyes on her.

"What" said Zoe and the crowd immediately scattered

"Well done" said test walking over too Zoe

"For what, holding a baby?" said Zoe smiling back

"Yes" said Tess "I remember that not so long ago, you couldn't even look at a child without remembering what happened"

"Well" said Zoe "I have learned to live with it"

"Live with what" said noel

"Live with Caleb" said Zoe hiding what her and Tess had been talking about "just the way he acts, he is so immature and childish"

"Yea" agreed noel

Zoe and Tess noticed lily and Ethan arguing in the staffroom once again so they knew that they would have to intervene.

"Do you mind" said Zoe walking in

"Sorry" apologised Ethan

"You shouldn't be doing this" said Zoe "Ethan, you are more angry with your brother than you are with lily"

Lily and Ethan immediately looked at each other

"If the father was anyone else then you wouldn't care" said Zoe to Ethan "would you?"

"No" said Ethan quietly

"I have an idea" said Zoe "how abbot me and Tess go on babysitting duty tonight and alow you 2 out for dinner?"

"Thanks" said lily smiling


	10. The end

**Sorry that I haven't update in ages but this is the last chapter and I have had it just sitting in my documents for ages so I decided to put it up, enjoy and please review****J**

"I really like you lily" said Ethan "actually I am pretty sure that I love you and have since the day I first say you"

Lily and Ethan were sitting in one of the hottest restaurants in town, at a top seat beside the window. The kind of seat only Zoe Hanna knew how to get at such late notice.

"You're pretty sure?" spoke lily quietly

"No, I am sure" said Ethan smiling "I have never been surer of anything else in my life"

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before" said lily, trying to smile threw her shock

"Well, you have been with cal so….." said Ethan who immediately regretted it

"We said that we wouldn't mention his name tonight…." Began lily

"No, and I won't ever again if that makes you happy" said Ethan, silencing lily "in fact, I want you and Katie to move in with me"

"We haven't been going out long" began lily that was once again silenced by Ethan

"Who cares how long we have been going out; as long as we are happy" said Ethan "are you happy?"

"Well, yes" said lily "but the real question is, are you because I don't want Katie growing up with you suddenly disappearing"

"I won't, ever" said Ethan "because I love you and Katie"

"Then, I love you too" replied lily as her Ethan lips touched


End file.
